


A Sprinkle of Ludus

by TheWaterGoddess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings, attempts at romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/TheWaterGoddess
Summary: Once upon a time, at an ice skating event, a Russian and a Japanese bump into each other. Only, just not the pair you're thinking of.
Relationships: Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky, background Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	A Sprinkle of Ludus

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in response to Challenge 3 of the Fandom Games going on on Tumblr!!
> 
> Fandom Games – Round 1 – Challenge 3 – Rare pair for the fandom (choice: Yuri!!! On Ice)

Yuri. His name was Yuri.

Not Yuuri. No, no, that was different! He didn’t know what the kanji for it would be, nor how it would be written in Russian but the romaji clearly showed the difference. 

“I am Minami Kenjirou,” he said slowly, hesitant in his broken English. 

“Hah?” Yuri Plisetsky looked at him from across the waiting room, earbuds dangling from his neck as he completed a stretch. Then his eyes narrowed, “I’ve seen you before. You’re a fan of that piggy, aren’t ya?” 

Minami coloured slightly, he knew Yuri was friends with Katsuki-san of course... but a nickname like _piggy_? He didn't know whether to be amused or mortified.

“I – I am competing in –”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Yuri flapped a hand, “I saw your name on the list.” 

He went back to stretching, introductions over, and Minami didn’t know what else to say. He was a new figure in the World Championships. It took him years to reach the international level, years after Katsuki Yuuri's retirement. So it’s not surprising how little he was known, or that no one made the connection between him and his mentor, for a brief period, Katsuki Yuuri. But Yuri knew of course, Yuri _remembered_ him. 

Minami could barely stop the grin splitting his face. 

* * *

Minami carefully plopped two pieces of shrimp on his plate and after a bit of deliberation, a whole skewer of grilled meat. The after party usually had finger foods, and damn was he hungry after all that ice skating. The medalists were mingling in the crowd already and Minami couldn’t spot Yuri anywhere – he himself hadn’t won a spot on the podium – so he gave up looking for him, snagging a table in the corner and plopping down with his plate and drink.

“Orange juice?” Yuri sniffed, appearing suddenly, “At least that saves you from making a fool of yourself after getting blind drunk.” 

“Yuri!” Minami said, surprised and pleased, “What are you doing?” 

Yuri gave him a look, setting his own food laden plate on the table, next to a flute of champagne. “Eating, duh.” 

Minami stuttered, “Ah, no – I mean, you have to meet sponsors?” 

That brought a scowl to Yuri's face, “Nah, they eat my head like no one else. Couldn’t take more of it. Besides, Victor’s retired and that piggy too, so you can keep me company.” 

That statement was almost like a command, but Minami could hear a request in it. He grinned.

They spent the evening in each other’s company, eating and chatting. Or Minami trying to, with all the English he knew and Yuri giving short replies as he stuffed his face with food. It was his first proper conversation with the Russian skater, and from up close Minami couldn't help but notice that the Fairy of Russia did look exceptionally handsome. 

* * *

They only met during competitions. But the way Yuri would slot himself next to him, not talking much but content in his company made Minami preen internally.

“And I ask her – because clearly, she sings well, and she makes music well –”

“I can speak Japanese, you know.” 

Minami blinked. “You do? I mean, you can? Uh...” 

Yuri gave a huff, amusement curling his lips as Minami made a mess of the verbs and tenses. 

“Oh thank god,” Minami said, slumping back in his chair, switching to Japanese almost immediately, “I mean, I want to improve my English and all, but why is it so _complicated_?” 

He tugged at his hair in frustration and across from him, Yuri burst into laughter. 

Minami stared. “Are you okay?”

“English – ha – _English is_ – what will you say when you learn Russian?”

“Russian huh... Yuuri-san is good with languages,” Minami sighed. 

Yuri's face made a complicated expression. “Ugh, yeah that guy.” 

“Yeah, he can learn languages so fast! Yuuri-san only took three months to learn English and barely a year for Russian!” 

“That’s only ‘cause Victor keeps blabbering to him in Russian – tch, he’s so sappy I can’t bear it.” Yuri groaned, burying his face in his palms. 

Minami whirled towards him though, “Oh that’s a good idea! You can teach me Russian!” 

“Whoa, wait – what – I didn’t say –”

But Minami was nodding already, as if Yuri had agreed. “Teach me to say my name!” 

Yuri groaned again. “Why is that the first thing people always ask?”

* * *

The first time he was on the international podium, silver slung across his neck, it was with Yuri Plisetsky alongside him, adorned in gold like his costume. Minami remembered watching his performance between his fingers, nervous for once because his was a complex routine, and he was competing against _him._

Yuri Plisetsky was a once-in-a-decade prodigy, winning gold in almost all competitions he’s partaken in. That Minami was sharing a podium with him, it's beyond expectations. And he was proud, so utterly proud to have finally done it. 

They got off the podium after the pictures had been taken and got ushered to the changing room. It was time for the banquet. Minami met up with his coach, who was beaming with happiness, her normally impeccable hair a mess and make up smudged. She’d been crying. 

“ _Omedetō, omedetō,_ ” she kept saying, her arms tight around him. 

_Congratulations_. 

He could smile the night away. 

The banquet was more important than all his previous ones, and Minami spent all his time greeting sponsors, tugged away from one only to be shoved into another, his coach hovering by his side. It was only after the party calmed down that he realised he hadn’t seen Yuri yet. 

“Coach, _please_ ,” Minami was half whining now, “I can’t do this anymore.” He could finally understand why Yuri extracted himself from these meetings as fast as he could. 

Minami's coach hemmed and hawed for a bit, but finally let him go. Yuri was sitting at their usual table, in the corner with a plate of food piled high. He looked up when Minami walked towards him. 

“I got you food,” he nodded towards the second plate. 

Minami laughed, “You’re the best.”

And he couldn't wait to dig into it like he usually did, at all those other parties. He couldn’t wait to get back to gossiping with Yuri, tell him about all the sponsorship meetings he had and listen to Yuri when he griped about his. But he didn't, not immediately. 

They looked at each other for a bit, smiles on their faces. 

Then Yuri said, “ _Pozdravlyayu_.” 

Minami blinked, “ _Poz_ – what?”

Yuri chucked his napkin at him, “What’s the point of me teaching you Russian if you don’t even remember it?” 

“Hey! You’ve never said that word before.”

“Well, I’m not saying it again!”

“Oh, come on – what was it again? _Pozdav_ – _pozdravlya_ – _poz_ – ?”

“Stop butchering it!”

“Then say it again.”

Yuri pushed a flute of champagne towards Minami instead. “You’re over age. And you won today, so have a drink with me.” 

Minami accepted the drink hesitantly, “Well, I suppose once is fine...”

“ _Pozdravlyayu,_ ” said Yuri finally, as Minami took a sip, “Congratulations.”

Minami looked at Yuri from above his champagne, he looked just as handsome as he did that first time Minami saw him at the after party.

_“Arigatou.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Seven types of love according to the Greeks
> 
> Eros: Love of the body.  
> Philia: Love of the mind.  
> Ludus: Playful love.  
> Pragma: Longstanding love.  
> Agape: Love of the soul.  
> Philautia: Love of the self.  
> Storge: Love of the child.


End file.
